The Seduction
by Glowing Ember
Summary: Who knew food could be so seductive...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This story was inspired by the movie 9 ½ Weeks.

The Seduction

Hermione had been living in the muggle world since she was 19, after finishing at Hogwarts. She wanted to attend a muggle university before accepting one of the myriad of job offers that she received upon graduation. Apparently, helping to defeat the Dark Lord was actually a skill she could put on her resume.

Now at the age of 22, she returned to the wizarding world and accepted a position at a lucrative potions company as their Head of Research and Development. Her muggle degree in organic chemistry was an ideal complement to her potions background and gave her a unique perspective on the industry.

"It's 11:30, Hermione, are you ready for lunch?" Pansy Zabini walked in with her purse under her arm. She and Blaise had been married for a year and she worked as the Assistant Director of Marketing at the potions company. Hermione and Pansy began friends when Hermione came to work for the company a few months earlier. All childhood animosity had been put aside, much to the relief of both women.

"Yes, I'm ready. Where do you want to go?"

"How about _Mina_, that new restaurant that was written up in the Daily Prophet? The food is supposed to be really good and I have an 'in' with the owner."

Hermione was only half listening to Pansy and simply nodded. They arrived at the restaurant and sat near the windows. The women chatted as they looked over their menus. They didn't hear the 'waiter' come over to the table.

"Good Afternoon, Ladies, how are you this fine day?"

Pansy looked up and smiled; Hermione looked up and tried not to be noticeably shocked, she was unsuccessful.

"Well, Draco Malfoy, what a surprise…"

"Hey Pansy, and you know it's not a surprise, you were here last Saturday, you and Blaise had dinner with me. Did you forget?"

She laughed, in a rather fake manner, and smiled. "I must have; you boys always leave me out of conversations. Oh, Draco, you remember Hermione Granger, don't you?" She smiled, slyly and winked. "We work together at the potions company."

"Hi Hermione, how have you been?" Hermione looked up and tried not to look so gobsmacked.

'What is he doing here?' She thought.

"Erm. Hi Draco, I'm fine, thank you." She did her best not to stutter.

"It's really great to see you; it's been a long time." He smiled at her, warmly, which took Hermione aback. Her heart actually skipped a beat, his smile was entrancing. "So, what can I get you ladies from the bar?"

"A glass of that wonderful Riesling for me and, Hermione?"

"A glass of ice tea, please."

"Coming right up." He smiled at both of them, his gaze settling on Hermione before he departed.

"Isn't he just luscious?"

"What?" Hermione nearly spit out her water.

"Draco, that man is just…sex on a stick." Pansy subtly licked her lips as she watched him weave through the crowd.

Hermione blushed. She wasn't supposed to think of him like that. "Pansy, you're a married woman." She went back to reading the menu.

"Granger, don't you dare say that he's not hot, cuz you know he is. And I'm married, not dead."

"Well, yes, but…it's…Malfoy. You remember our history, don't you?"

"Do you remember ours? We got past that and we're friends now. Hermione, give him a chance, or at least try to be nice."

"Of…Of course I'll be nice. I was raised with manners, Pansy."

"That's not what I meant. I just remember how the two of you could push each other buttons without even trying." She smirked. "Hey, maybe that's not such a bad thing." Hermione gave her a shocked look but had to quick pretend to read the menu when she heard a familiar footfall coming closer to her.

Draco returned with their drinks. "So, what will it be, Ladies?" He looked at Pansy. Hermione took a sip of her tea. Her cheeks began flushed almost instantly. She tried not to squirm as she pressed her thighs together; she could feel the warmth growing at her core.

"The Seared Ahi Tuna Salad, please."

"How about you, Hermione?" He smiled at her, noticing the pinkness of her cheeks. "Do you like the tea?"

"Uh… yes… It's delicious."

"It's sweetened with blue agave nectar." Hermione blushed even more. Draco smiled, knowingly. "So, what would you like for lunch?"

"I'm not sure, I'm sorry. Everything looks really good." Draco reached forward, grazing the back of her hand with his finger. He gently flicked her watch band, sending shivers down her back.

"Well, if you like pasta, our Puttanesca is really delicious. Or..." He moved to the other side of her, lowered his voice and leaned closer to her. "If you want something more decadent, try the Rigatoni Quattro Formaggi. It's sinfully delicious." She could feel his warm breath on her ear, one of the most sensitive parts of her body. Her cheeks were now red.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, she couldn't speak. "The Rigatoni it is; and you're in luck, it's noon… The pasta chef arrived a little while ago so you won't have to wait for long." Draco ran his fingers along the side of her neck as he walked away. Hermione did her best not to visibily melt into a puddle.

"He's flirting with you." Pansy beamed.

"N-No… I don't think so." Hermione stuttered. Pansy nodded, knowingly.

"Do you wanna bet on that?" Hermione stared at her in disbelief. "If I'm right, he is flirting with you, you pay for lunch. If you're right, and he isn't, then I'll pay for lunch."

Hermione mustered up as much courage as she could, "I'll take that bet."

A few minutes later, Draco returned with their plates.

"Ahi Tuna for you, Pansy." Then he turned his attention to Hermione. "And for you, the decadent Rigatoni Quattro Formaggi."

"Thank you." She said, shyly. Draco squatted down next to her and picked up her fork. He stabbed a sauce covered piece of pasta.

"Close your eyes and taste." As if hypnotized by the sound of his voice, she did as she was told. He placed the fork in her mouth. "Feel the cream caress your tongue, feel the hint of cayenne tickle your taste buds. Can you taste the salty, tangy, smoky flavors melding together, kissing your palate?" Hermione nodded and tried to stifle a whimper. "Enjoy, Hermione." He stroked her cheek, smiled at Pansy, and walked away.

Hermione's shaky hand went to her chest as she tried to calm her breathing. Very slowly, she opened her eyes. Pansy was smiling at her smugly. Hermione's cheeks turned scarlet, she looked down.

"You're paying for lunch, ya know." Hermione just stared at her for a moment. "He's good, isn't he? He could make me come just by talking to me. Gods, that voice… Didn't you ever wonder why I hung on his every word? I bet you don't wonder anymore." Pansy continued to pick at her salad.

Hermione's breathing was uneven; she squeezed her legs together, trying to quell the heat that was stirring in her core. Finally, she regained some of her composure and tried to eat her lunch. With each bite, she could feel her knickers getting wetter; she could hear his voice in her head. Her nipples were hard, her pulse was racing. This was like an orgasm in a bowl. She could barely finish half of her meal, her arousal was consuming her. Hermione looked at Pansy, her face was flush.

"I told you he was good." Hermione could only nod. Draco walked up to the table again and smiled at them.

"Well, Ladies, how was your lunch?"

"Delicious, Draco, thank you. But I think it was a bit too much for Hermione." Pansy stifled a giggle at her mischievous behavior. He smiled at her as he squat down next to her again.

"You didn't like your lunch, Hermione?"

Her voice was shaky, "No, no… It was wonderful, I'm just…full" she said, unconvincingly.

"Aww, come on, Hermione, take one more bite. Don't you want to feel the warmth of the cream in your mouth? Didn't you like the way the salty sauce ran down the back of your throat? Just one more bite, for me?"

She nodded, as if under his spell, and closed her eyes. She could feel the softness of the pasta, the buttery smoothness of the cream, the salty, smoky, flavors of the cheeses. She actually moaned as she swallowed that final bite.

"You like?" Hermione could only nod and whimper. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Good… You'll like even more when I'm feeding it to you naked in my bed." She gasped, she felt him caress her side; his lips grazed her cheek, right next to her mouth. When she opened her eyes, she saw the folder for the check sitting in front of her. She looked up at Pansy, with a confused look on her face. Pansy was conspicuously sipping her wine so she couldn't speak. Hermione opened the folder, inside was their bill with 'Compliments of the Owner' written on it. On the opposite side of the folder, there was a neatly folded note. She took it out of the folder and opened it slowly. As she read it, her cheeks flushed.

'Hermione, turn around.' She turned and there he stood with her coat in his hand.

"Thanks for lunch, Draco." Pansy said with a smug smile. "You, Miss Granger, still owe me lunch. Have fun you two." She kissed her friends good-bye and left. Hermione looked down, not sure what to do next. Draco placed his finger under her chin, raising it so she would look at him, he smiled at her wolfishly. He didn't have to say a word, she was spellbound. He took her hand and led her through the restaurant and through the kitchen to a private office. As the door closed, her heart began to pound in her ears. She closed her eyes as he moved towards her.

Draco smiled; she was biting her bottom lip and fidgeting ever so slightly, she was nervous. He placed her coat on a nearby chair, moved toward her; he pressed his body against hers, pining her against the front of his desk. She could feel the warmth of his body; he was so close that he took her breath away. She felt his lips brush against her temple, then down her cheek. "You're all mine now, Hermione." He gave a deep throaty laugh. "I'm going to do such deliciously naughty things to you." Hermione could only whimper. She couldn't move; she could feel her nipples straining the soft silk of her blouse. She gasped when Draco grabbed her wrists, and pinned them to the desk. "Does this frighten you, Hermione?"

"Yes…" she said, breathlessly.

"Why?"

"I'm…you…I feel like I'm losing control."

He pressed his lips to her ear, "You are."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione felt Draco kiss just below her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Draco brought her hands up and draped them around his neck. She closed her eyes, tight when she felt his arms around her. She felt like she was spinning; she rested her forehead against his chest.

When Hermione opened her eyes, she nearly melted when she saw his beautiful grey eyes looking back at her. He took her hands and led her into the penthouse flat. With a wordless spell, the heavy drapes were drawn and the room filled with candles. He brought her to the living room then let go of her hands and stepped back to look at her. Hermione looked down, suddenly feeling self conscious. She wasn't even sure how she got to where she was standing; it was like she was in a trance. He moved and she followed, like a moth to a flame.

Draco walked over to the sofa and sat down; Hermione was standing in front of him, no quite sure what to do. He smiled as he looked into her eyes. She was wearing a pink silk blouse, under a black body hiding frock, pink ankle socks and white tennis shoes.

"Take off your dress." She looked into his eyes as she slid the dress off of her shoulders and let it fall to her waist. Hermione crossed her arms across her chest, she wasn't wearing a bra. Draco stood and walked around her. He gently moved her hands to her sides.

"Don't. I want to see you." He ran his fingers along the side of her breasts. "I love looking at you, I always have. You're so beautiful." Hermione looked down, embarrassed. Draco lifted her chin with his finger. "You are." He ran his finger across her bottom lip, making her lip trembled. His hands moved over her hips, her frock fell to the floor. He looked deep into her eyes and smiled then stepped away from her and stared at her. Hermione began to fidget. She felt completely exposed, standing before him in a thin blouse, which barely covered her bum, knickers, socks and trainers.

"Did you know that your senses are heightened when one sense is deprived?" Hermione shook her head, no. "Oh yes, it's true." He walked around her, letting his fingers trail along the edge of her panties then along the front of her thighs. He looked her up and down. He leaned over and picked up a piece of paper off of the table and transfigured it into a white silk scarf.

"May I blindfold you?" Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked away.

"What if I say I don't want you to?"

"Then I will say ok; then you can get dressed and leave. Do you want to leave?"

"No…" She said, quietly. Draco smiled and stepped in front of her and smiled. He ran the silk against her cheek. Hermione leaned into his hand. Very slowly, he moved the scarf to her eyes and tied it.

"Is that ok? Is it too tight?" Hermione shook her head, no. "You're ok?" She nodded and smiled faintly, as he caressed her face.

Draco ran his fingers along her neck then down her chest, sending shivers down her spine, and making her nipples unbelievably hard. She gasped when she felt his hands on her legs. Draco removed her socks and shoes then kissed up her thighs. He stood and ran his lips along her jaw line.

"Does this excite you?" He asked; his lips hovered over her right ear as he ran his fingers down the sides of her breasts.

"Yes…" Her voice was shaky and barely above a whisper. Draco smiled.

"It does me, too."

Draco laid Hermione on the chaise lounge and gently ran his fingers from her neck and across her collarbone. He slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her round, supple breasts. She could feel his warm hands caressing her sides. Hermione jumped when she heard a noise off to her left, or was it her right? She heard a door open. She turned her head, trying to identify where it was coming from.

'Is someone else here?'

She heard something that sounded like glass hitting glass and other sounds that she couldn't identify. Hermione moved her head, almost erratically, trying to locate and identify the sound around her.

"Shhh…You're alright. I'm right here, Hermione." She could feel him caressing her cheek, but her breathing was still erratic. Hermione finally calmed when she felt his hot breath again her ear.

"Did you know that food could be so sensual?" She gasped as he ran his tongue along the curve of her ear. "It can tease…your tastebuds. It can tantalize…your senses. It can seduce…your very soul." Hermione's breathing was becoming labored as she felt him move away from her ear.

Draco had a small serving tray on the coffee table that contained his 'tools' for the afternoon. He picked up a glass; Hermione turned her head toward the sound of the ice hitting its sides. He dipped his fingers into the cool liquid then slowly dragged it across her bottom lip. Hermione moaned slowly as she tasted the sweetness of mango.

"You like?"

"Yes…" she sighed, breathlessly.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes…" He could see her trying to hide her desire and he smiled. He took a sip of the cool mango nectar then pressed his lips to hers. He kissed the nectar into her mouth. Hermione moaned and curled her toes as she felt the sweetness of the nectar and the softness of his tongue caressed hers. She whimpered when he pulled away from her.

Hermione eagerly opened her mouth when she smelled strawberries; it touched her lips. Draco laughed when she tried to lunge towards the berry as he pulled it away.

"Do you want this?" He rubbed the juicy berry against her lips.

"Please…" He smirked and placed it against her lips. She sunk her teeth into the sweet, ripe flesh; she moaned and unconsciously rubbed her thighs together.

"You like?" She nodded eagerly, hoping for another bite.

"They've always said the champagne and strawberries are wonderful together. So I injected these with Cristal champagne. Sinfully decadent, isn't it? Hermione could only nod as he fed her another strawberry.

Draco smiled and reached for another item from the tray. Hermione gasped when she felt something cold between her breasts. When she felt his tongue on her skin, she hissed and pressed her thighs together tighter, trying to suppress the heat that was quickly growing in her core. Draco sucked on the red popsicle to stop it from dripping then used it to draw circles around her nipples. Hermione bit her lower lip to keep from moaning too loud. When Draco began to suck the sticky liquid from her nipples she couldn't hold back anymore.

"Oh Gods…" Her body was beginning to tremble. Draco smirked to himself as he slid her pale pink knickers down so they were barely on her hips. He rubbed the popsicle on her skin before he kissed and tongued her left hipbone then across her lower belly and repeated his actions. Draco eased her knickers down her legs and tossed them aside. As he started to spread her legs, Hermione grabbed his hands and shook her head, no.

Draco stroked her cheek, "Yes," was all he said. She bit her bottom lip as she felt him lift her hands and position them over her head. Very gently, he spread her legs. He ran his hands up and down the inside of her thighs, making her twitch. Draco began to gently kiss her legs and lowered himself between her legs. Hermione moaned, softly, raising her hips towards the warmth of his mouth. He smiled as he lowered his head and grazed her clit with his tongue.

"Oh Gods…" she moaned.

"Do you want more?" He asked, as he breathed warmth on her pussy, making her writhe with pleasure. Hermione could only nod and whimper.

"Tell me." She bit her lip and squirmed. Draco moved up and nibbled at her neck then moved down her body, kissing and nipping at her flesh. Hermione gasped for air, trying to control her body's hunger for him.

"Draco, please…"

He smiled, devilishly, as he took the popsicle from its glass and positioned himself between her legs again. He breathed on her wet pussy, making her whimper and squirm. Hermione's body was tense, totally aroused. Draco placed the tip of the cold treat onto her clit; Hermione screamed from shock. Very slowly, he dragged it down her already dripping slit down to her pink rosebud. Her body was nearly vibrating from the cold and the arousal, when Draco placed his warm tongue against her tight rosebud, tickling it then flattening his tongue against her pussy; licking it from bottom to top.

Hermione was trembling; she wove her fingers through his hair, trying to bring him closer. She cried out when he slid one, then two, then three fingers into her sodden pussy while teased her clit with the coldness and his tongue.

"Oh…Oh Draco…I'm…I'm." He moved his fingers and pressed his ring finger against her rosebud; it slid in easily. Hermione cried out his name as her body shook uncontrollably. Draco could feel her pulling him deeper into her pussy as she clenched his hair, not allowing him to move. Draco could hear whimpering. Her emotions were completely raw. He eased her down from her peak slowly. Her body was on fire, her breathing was heavy.

Draco sucked on the popsicle then slid up her body and kissed her passionately. She moaned when she tasted the sweet and tangy pomegranate popsicle, her juices and his warm tongue. Hermione fumbled with his trousers, desperate to feel his hot length inside of her. She slid them down and grabbed his hot, hard cock through the hole in his boxers, his cock sprung out, begging for attention. Draco growled at her touch as he began to thrust against her hand. Hermione teased him, rubbing his head against her warm, wet pussy lips until he couldn't take it anymore. Draco grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head one hand; quickly removed his boxers, and eased his cock into her hungry hole. They both moaned as the warmth of their connection washed over them.

"Gods, your pussy is so tight, so wet!" He was breathing hard; he gazed deep into her eyes as he thrust into her harder and harder. Hermione met him thrust for thrust as she moved towards another all consuming orgasm.

"Oh…Oh Gods…Yes…Yes…Yes…" She arched into him as her body shook; she milked his cock almost painfully as her orgasm crashed over her. Draco grunted as he thrust into her a few more times before exploding into her, filling her with his hot seed. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, trying to catch his breath. He could hear her breathing was labored. He lifted his head and looked at her and smiled. She looked beautiful, her cheeks were flushed; her lips were puffy and thoroughly kissed. Her eyes were glassy from unshed tears. Draco kissed her softly on the lips.

"No tears, my sweet. It's ok, I've got you." He stroked her cheek, gently.

"I…It's too much…" She whimpered and closed her eyes letting her tears fall. Draco kissed her as he caressed her cheek; he continued to thrust into her, slowly. Hermione's body trembled with aftershocks.

"You belong with me, you know that." He rested his forehead against her. His voice was soft, "I'm gonna take care of you, Hermione."

"But…" her voice was very quiet.

"Shh. No but. No more fighting it, Love."

Finally, she nodded, surrendering to him completely. Draco captured her mouth, kissing her lovingly. She was lost in him, and it was the best feeling in the world.

Hermione fell asleep in Draco's arms, feeling safe and dare she think it, loved. When he knew she was in a deep sleep, Draco slid out of the bed, got dressed and left. He had things to take care of before she woke up.

The room was dark when Hermione began to wake up. She turned over and smiled. The pillow smelled like him. She sighed, happily, as she began to replay their escapade like a movie, in her mind. She loved how he caressed her body so gently. She loved the feeling of his tongue against her skin. She loved how he teased and sucked her nipples until they were almost painfully erect. Hermione let her hand wander down her body; she began to slowly stroke her sensitive clit. She sighed softly as she imagined that it was Draco caressing her.

Suddenly, she felt warmth on her nipple, his hand covered hers. He began to tease her slit ever so gently. Hermione moaned and arched into the delicious feeling as she spread her legs wider. Draco captured her mouth in a deep yet tender kiss as he slowly began to thrust his fingers into her hungry hole. Hermione rested her head against shoulder as she felt the tension building at the center of her being. Draco pressed ever so slightly on her g-spot and Hermione's head fell back as she felt her body explode.

"Oh…Oh Gods…Oh Yes…Don't Stop…Don't Stop…Oh Please… Oh Draco…" Her body was trembling uncontrollably from the force of the orgasm. Hermione's entire body was on fire. When she felt Draco's weight on top of her, she could do nothing but whimper and rub her pussy against his cock hungrily.

Draco knew he couldn't resist taking her for very long but he wanted this to be good for both of them. He began rubbing his cock over her wet pussy as he sucked a sensitive spot on her neck.

"Draco, please…"

"Please what, my greedy girl?"

"I…I" She looked away for a moment, biting her lip, apprehensively. "Draco, I need you. Please…"

He looked into her eyes; there was more than just passion there. He smiled at her then kissed her deeply as he entered her slowly. Hermione moaned; he filled her perfectly, so completely; she loved it. She brought her knees up, and tilted her hips, to take him deeper. He smirked as he pinned her knees against his body and turned over, positioning Hermione onto of him. She gasped then moaned as his cock sunk deeper into her core. Draco ran his hands down her body and looked deep into eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He rocked his hips slowly, putting a small amount of pressure on her clit.

Hermione whimpered and began to ride his cock slowly. Her eyes were closed, as she lost herself in the bliss of their union. Draco caressed her breasts and gently squeezed her nipples, heightening her pleasure.

"Oh yes… Oh Draco…" Hermione clasped his hands, holding them tight as she rode him faster, her climax was within her reach. "Yes…Oh…Oh…Oh…I'm…I'm…" She cried out his name as her body trembled.

Draco growled as her pussy tightened around his cock. He was holding back by sheer will alone. He pulled her into arms and turned them over so he was top of her again. He thrust into her hard, and deep. The look in his eyes was so intense; it took Hermione's breath away. He knew he couldn't hold back any longer. With a loud roar, he filled her with his offering and collapsed onto her; breathing heavily as he peppered her neck with kisses and love bites.

With each caress of his lips, with each gentle thrust of his hips, orgasmic aftershocks coursed through her body. Draco pressed his lips to her ear and whispered, ever so quietly.

"I love you, Mina."

He didn't expect her to say it to him in return; he just needed her to know how he felt about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draco's breathing was calm and deep; he had a slight smile on his face. She smiled, sadly, as she looked at him.

'He looked so sweet, almost innocent, when he slept,' she thought as she eased the covers back. Hermione wiped her tears and tried not to sniffle when she looked at him one last time. She felt a gentle hand on hers.

"Are you sneaking out of my bed, Beautiful?" He was smiling at her, lovingly. She slid out of reach and looked at him.

"Please don't," she whispered. Draco sat up and looked at her, frowning.

"No, I won't let you do this again, Hermione."

"This was a mistake. I'm sorry."

He got out of bed and moved toward her slowly. He took her hands in his and kissed them.

"We are not a mistake. I don't believe that, I won't believe that."

Tears streaked her face as she tried to pull away from her, he wouldn't let her.

"Hermione, why did you leave me? We were making it work, weren't we?"

She looked down and sniffled.

"It wasn't real, Draco. It was a fling, a one night stand that went too long."

"How can you say that? Those were the best three weeks of my life and then…" She continued to try to pull away from him. Draco's eyes turned cold, his voice was harsh, devoid of emotion.

"… Fine… If that's what you want, you've got it. It's been fun, Granger. Your clothes are on the chair, if you're hungry, there's food on the stove. Leave whenever you want, I'm out of here."

He grabbed his bathrobe and walked out of the room. Hermione watched him leave, then climbed back onto the bed, hugged his pillow and began to cry.

Draco slammed the door to his study and accioed the bottle of Fire Whiskey, taking a big swig. He exhaled loudly then walked over and retrieved a glass, pouring himself another sizable portion of the amber elixir.

'Bloody Hell!! What does she want from me? I searched for her for over a year. Then out of the blue, she shows up and tries to act like nothing happened between us. If it wasn't for Pansy, I would never have known that she was back. It's obvious that she didn't want to see me.' He took another large sip of Fire Whiskey and winced. 'What did I do wrong? I thought we were happy.' He slumped into the oversized wingback chair and stared the fire. Draco closed his eyes and sighed as he began to remember. A part of him wanted to forgot but he knew he couldn't. He cherished these memories, no matter how much they hurt, they were all he had left.

********************

Ibiza, it's the place to be. He had heard Blaise and Pansy talk about this place over and over again. They finally wanted to experience it for himself. They rented a villa near the beach and immersed him in the party atmosphere. He had been working, no stop, to rebuild Malfoy Enterprises and make of the business legitimate. He knew he needed a vacation but he wasn't going to take one unless forced so they forced him.

There were girls everywhere, but it wasn't until the third night that he was on the island when one particular girl caught his eye. She was dancing on a podium in red thong sandals, a denim micro mini skirt and a red and gold bikini top. Her hair was dark, possibly brown, and she was simply beautiful. He needed to be near her. He climbed on the podium and started to dance with her. They moved perfectly together, her body fit perfectly against his. When she turned around and looked up at him, he nearly fell off of the podium.

'Hermione Granger?'

'When did she become so damn hot? Who cares how… This is fun.'

She took him completely by surprise when he felt her small hand in his hair; she pulled him to her, kissing him passionately. Draco moaned and pulled her closer. She was so soft, so intoxicating. He never wanted to stop kissing her. She was beautiful, and sexy as hell. Who cares if they didn't get along when they were at Hogwarts? They were two consenting adults now and if they wanted to… Her hand caressed the growing bulge in his tan linen pans, jolting him out of his thoughts. She pulled away from him and smiled then she took his hand and led him to the back of the club. In a very dark, secluded corner, she pushed him against the wall and smiled at him, slyly and, cast a 'silence spell around them to block out the music. Hermione kissed his lips then sank to her knees in front of him. Draco groaned when he felt her warm breath against his cock. He actually felt himself tremble when she licked the length of his cock. His hands were in her hair, as she took him into her throat then pulled out completely and looked up at him. Draco grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and pulled her to her feet. His voice was hoarse with desire.

"Don't tease…"

She smiled at him, sweetly, before she pulled him into a deep kiss and began to stroke his cock. Draco moaned into her mouth as he thrust into her hand.

"I would never leave you wanting, Lover." She smiled and nibbled at his neck.

"Gods…Herm…" She put her finger to his lips and shook her head, no.

"Mina," she said in a whisper.

"Mina?" She nodded. He didn't question her; he simply pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, lifting her of the floor. Hermione moaned softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled away for only a moment, and whispered a spell then kissed him again. When Draco opened his eyes, he was in her hotel suite.

"How did you do that?" She only smiled as she pulled away from him. She took his hands and led him to the bedroom.

"Are you going to have your wicked way with me, Mina?" She nodded and pulled his wife beater over his head.

"Be gentle with me, I'm very fragile." He said with a smile. She shook her head, no, and gave him a gentle shove, he fell back onto the bed. She kissed along the edge of his pants before unfastening them and tugging them off of his hips. She stood between his legs; a devilish glint in her eye. She ran her nails down his chest, leaving pink lines in her wake. He hissed with pleasure; she was driving him mad. His hands moved up her body, memorizing her curves. He reached up and untied her bikini top, revealing her perky, supple breasts. Draco cupped them gently, toying with her nipples; a quiet moan escaped her lips. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulled her to him, held her tight and began to kiss her. Hermione whimpered softly, as a shiver went down her spine. When she began to nip at his pelvic bone as she slid his pants off of him, he thought he was going to lose his mind. He sat up and grabbed her, roughly, making her gasp.

"You're driving me mad…"

She smiled at him sweetly, with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"But do you like it?"

"You tell me." He asked, gruffly. He grabbed her hand and cupped it around his throbbing member. "No more teasing." His voice was foreboding. He looked into her eyes, she could feel him trembling. He rested his forehead against hers. "Please…I…need…y."

Hermione stopped him with a deep, soul burning kiss; she continued to gently fondle his cock and balls which made him whimper. He slid her tiny skirt out of the way and removed her silk panties. He smiled to himself when he realized how damp her knickers were; she was just as turned on as he was. She straddled his lap, rubbing her wet pussy against his cock. Her breath caught in her throat; his cock was hot and almost pulsing. He tilted his hips as she lifted, he entered her slowly.

"Oh Gods, Mina!! You're so tight, so wet." She moaned as he pulled her to him, kissing her, deeply. She rode him slowly at first, savoring his length, his girth. Then she sat up and looked into his eyes as she increased the tempo. He growled, holding her hips to steady her. He could feel her tightening around him; he was trying to hold back, trying to last as long as he could. Hermione's body began to tremble. Her head was back, her eyes were closed.

"Oh yes!! Oh Draco, just like that. Oh yeah…That's it… Don't stop." She gasped and moaned his name as her orgasm consumed her.

Draco couldn't hold back any longer, this was all too much. She had completely overwhelmed his senses. He thrust into her harder and harder until he let out a loud yell and came deep inside of her. They were both breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes and smiled. He held his arms open to her; she lay on his chest, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Draco rubbed her back, lovingly and kissed her hand.

"Are you ok?" She nodded, stifling a yawn.

"A little sleepy." He smiled.

"Me too."

Hermione moved to his side, snuggling close to him, placing her head in his chest. She drew lazy shaped on his stomach; she felt so relaxed with him. Draco could feel himself relaxing for the first time ever. He had never fallen asleep after with a woman after sex. He never wanted to; but with her it was different. It felt…right, like she was supposed to be there with him. Her breathing changed slightly, she was asleep. Draco soon fell asleep as well. For the first time in his life, he knew what it felt like to be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For three blissful weeks, they were inseparable. Hermione moved out of her hotel and into the villa with him. She was the last person he saw before he fell asleep at night and the first person he saw when he woke up in the morning. It was heaven for him. She was witty; she teased him endlessly and he loved it. But his favorite thing about her was the fact that she was so affectionate. It wasn't just that they had a more than healthy sexual relationship. It was more than that; she was always kissing him and hugging him for no reason. He could be sitting on the lanai; reading and she would come up behind him and kiss his neck. She would hug him while he was brushing his teeth, she would lie on his chest and rub his stomach while they watched TV. He had never met a woman that liked to touch him, outside of sex. It was very comforting.

Draco came into the darkened bedroom with a silver serving tray in his hands. He sat the tray on the dresser and plucked the white rose from the vase. He stretched across the bed, laying his head on her pillow, smiling at her as she slept.

'Gods… She is so beautiful. She's perfect. I must have done something right in this life of mine to be given such a wonderful gift. I don't know how long this will last but I know I'm going to make the most of it.'

He eased the covers down, revealing her breasts and flat stomach. He ran the rose along her jawline then down her neck. Hermione stirred slightly, making Draco smile. He dragged the flower's soft petals down her chest and began to caress her nipples with the flower. She moaned quietly and arched toward the tenderness. He pulled the covered down, revealing her soft legs. He drew circles on her stomach with the long stem rose. He could hear her sigh, but she didn't open her eyes. She gasped as the soft petals teased her shaved mound. She whimpered and opened her legs, rocking her hips ever so slightly.

He turned her face towards him as he set the rose aside. The kiss was deep and filled with passion. Hermione moaned against his mouth as his fingers teased her soft, wet folds. He eased his fingers into her pussy, making her cry out and thrust against his hand. She rolled towards him, kissing him hungrily; she tugged at his boxers, desperate to remove them.

"Easy, Love, just a second." He laughed, as he eased off his boxers; then quickly brought his attention back to Hermione. She moaned and rolled onto her back as she thrust against his hand, greedily. Her cheeks were flushed; her skin was glistening with sweat. He slowly removed his fingers from her pussy.

Hermione whimpered, the sound of desperation was in her voice. "NO! Draco, please…"

Draco rolled onto his back and smiled. "Calmed down, Love, come here." She looked into his eyes and giggled like a small child being given a treat. She straddled him, rubbing her wet pussy against his cock, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. She was teasing herself, prolonging this delicious torture. Draco tilted his hips and grabbed his cock. Hermione rubbed against his cock; then eased his hardness inside of her.

"Oh Gods Yes!!" She had her hands on his shoulders as she rode his cock, slowly at first. Her eyes were closed; she was lost in the ecstasy. Draco's mouth was dry as he watched her. She felt amazing, she looked breathtaking. He held her hips, thrusting into her deeply and making her moan and rode him faster; she was hungry for her release. Hermione held his wrists tightly and looked into his eyes as she felt herself about to explode.

"Oh Gods…" was all she could say before her head fell back and her body began to shake violently. Her pussy was strangling his cock but he loved it. He thrust into her harder, faster until he felt a rush of fire wash over his entire body. His entire body tensed, and then he exploded, filling her with his hot cum. He pulled her into his arms, holding her and peppering her face with kisses.

Hermione started to snicker then let out a giggle as she tried to stifle it against his shoulder.

"And what's so funny, Missie?"

"Nothing…"

"Tell me…" He said with a mock foreboding tone; then he started to tickle her. She wiggled and twisted, trying to get away from his assault. She couldn't, he was too fast for her. "Why are you giggling, Mina?"

"I was just thinking 'I love how you wake me up' but then I thought, 'Hmm, but then again, is he trying to keep me captive in his bed?' then I thought, 'If he keeps makin' me cum like that, that man can do anything he wants."

Draco let out a deep belly laugh and hugged her tightly and rolled over so he was on top of her. He had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Oh yes, Miss Mina, you are definitely my captive. And I'm going to do all sorts of deliciously naughty things to you." He lowered his head and began to suckle at her sensitive nipple. Hermione moan and arched toward him as she wrapped her legs around him, easing him into her deeper.

"Oh Gods…" she gasped, her hips gently thrusting toward him, rubbing her clit against him.

Draco moved to her other nipple, teasing it with teeth, making her hiss with pleasure. "Do you want me to stop, Mina", he asked, devilishly.

"Oh, please…Please don't stop…"

"Such a greedy girl…"

Hermione's body was on fire again and she loved it. He knew her body so well. He knew how to make her feel amazing. She cried out his name as she reached her peak even faster than she expected. Draco looked at Hermione; her eyes were closed and she had a beautiful contented smile on her face. He stroked her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled, but didn't open her eyes.

"Hey Love, are you hungry?" She nodded, still smiling.

"I have breakfast for us. I hope it's still hot. I wasn't expecting to get ambushed by a 'greedy girl'." Hermione opened her eyes, looked at him, completely appalled.

"I'm just kidding, my love." He kissed her on the nose and got out of bed to retrieve their breakfast which was still warm, thanks to the domed silver cover. They shared breakfast and spent the day in bed, enjoying movies and each other.

*************************************************

Draco looked at the empty Fire Whiskey bottle and frowned. It was supposed to make him comfortably numb but thus far, it hadn't. He retrieved another bottle from the bar, poured himself a glass. Again he winced as the Whiskey burned his throat. He knew that it wouldn't wash away the memories, he had tried this before but it never hurt to try it again.

'SHIT! Why did she come here if she was just going to leave me again? What? Wasn't nearly killing me the first time enough? DAMN!! And people say I'm a Sadistic Fuck!'

Draco sighed and closed his eyes. He could feel that heavy, tightness in his chest again, it had become a dull ache for a while but now, it's back in force. Just like that morning… And the previous day had started out so good…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*************************************************

Draco woke early and slid out of bed. He loved serving her breakfast in bed. There was just something about spoiling her that made him happy. He worked diligently, clad only in silk pajama pants; he was so focused that he didn't even notice that she was watching him. When he finally turned around, their eyes met and he smiled. There she stood clad in a thick white bathrobe and a pair of his white sweat socks.

"Close your eyes, Mina." He walked towards her. Hermione could hear his footfall, feel his closeness. "Keep them closed, no matter what, ok?" She nodded. "We're gonna play a game." He kissed ever so softly on the lips.

"Ok…" She said, almost nervously.

"Don't worry, my sweet, I promise, you're gonna love it." He pressed, gently, on her shoulders, easing her to the floor. Hermione could hear him moving around her but she couldn't identify the sounds. He wasn't close to her, she longed to touch him but she didn't move.

She felt him sit down in front of her, and her heart started to race. Hermione felt something rub against her lips.

"Open…"

"Mmmm" It was tart and seedy but fruity. Kiwi, one of her favorites; she smiled. She felt a spoon tapping against her lips, she instinctively opened her mouth. Oh, it was warm and cheesy, and sort of crunchy but sort of smooth. Maybe…Polenta? Next she felt something round poking at her lips. Her tongue darted out to lick it. Draco laughed and pulled it back, just to watch her seek it out with her tongue. She captured his fingers in her mouth and sucked it out of his fingers then bit down.

"Hee Hee!!!" She giggled; he knew how much she loved grape tomatoes. She felt another spoon against her lips; she opened her mouth wide then frowned when it touched her tongue.

"OH YUCK!!!" Cough Potion, no fair… Draco laughed at the faces she was making. She felt another spoon in front of her and she tried to push it away.

"Open…" She gave him pout for a moment then opened her mouth only a small amount.

"Ooo!!" The cool coconut sorbet filled her mouth, making her toes curl. As she savoring the sweet coconut flavor and eagerly accepted another spoonful. He rubbed something round against her lips again. She thought it was another grape tomato and bit it before he could pull it back.

She frowned, "UHHH HOT!! HOT!! HOT!!"

"Sorry sweetheart, you were supposed to attack it like that…" She was whimpering, and rubbing her tongue. He handed her a glass and she began to drink as fast as she could, letting the milk dribble down her chin and onto her breasts. When she finished the milk, she sighed with relief; her mouth was no longer burning. Draco started laughing.

"Nice milk mustache, Love. Now, I want you to stick out your tongue; farther, farther, chin up. Good, right there; now keep it just like that." He began to drizzle blue agave nectar onto the tongue. At first, Hermione moaned, the sweetness was decadent, she loved it. Then, it was too much; it was getting all over her. He squeezed it onto her thighs and began to rub it in. "Open your robe." His voice was filled with lust. He squeezed nectar onto her belly and into her soft folds. His fingers worked it into her, making her gasp. He drizzled nectar on her nipples and sat back.

"I'm gonna enjoy licking you clean." She whimpered and laid back onto the floor. He started with her nipples, licking and sucking her breasts, paying special attention to her nectar coated nipples. Hermione moaned and writhed as Draco took extra care as licked away layers of blue agave nectar from her thighs until he reached her apex. He could see her body glistening with perspiration, her breathing was heavy. He smiled at her as he flicked her clit with finger. Hermione gasped and arched toward him.

"Oh God…" She whispered…

"Not God, Love, Just Draco…" he smirked. He began to clean her pussy with long, slow strokes. His tongue sought out the sweetness her pussy was concealing; sending her to new heights in pleasure. When his tongue sunk into her pussy, lapping at her sweetness, Hermione cried out his name, her body was trembling; she begged him for more. He slid one, two then three fingers into her pussy as he sucked clit. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers; she gasped and arched her back as her body shook violently. Draco's face was drenched with her girl juices. He lapped at her pussy, greedily, not wanting to waste a drop of her sweetness. Hermione whimpered as her breathing began to slow. Draco slinked up her body, capturing her in a bruising kiss and entered her hard. Her cry was only stifled by his mouth. He ached for her, he needed her. Draco thrust into Hermione hard. He looked deep into her eyes; they were filled with raw passion. She dug her nails into his back as she felt another orgasm building.

"Oh Yes... Don't Stop… Please don't stop… Harder! Oh Gods! Yes!! Oh Yes!!"

Draco couldn't hold back any longer. With one more deep thrust, he clenched his teeth, trying to stifle a yell, and filled her with his hot love. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing heavily. Hermione held him, tightly, and did her best to hold back her tears from her cathartic orgasm. She felt his warm lips on his neck, sending waves of pleasure through her body. He looked into her eyes and smiled before he captured her mouth in a possessive kiss. Hermione whimpered as she ran her fingers through his hair.

His mouth tasted like nectar and…her pussy. She giggled and began blush as she pulled away, hiding her face.

"I'm never gonna be able to have blue agave nectar again, thanks to you." He smiled and liked her lips slowly.

"On the contrary, Love, every time that sweet nectar caresses your tongue, you'll remember this." Draco ran his tongue along the curve of her ear. "You'll remember me sucking the thick, sticky sweetness from your nipples. You'll remember my lips suck the sugary goodness from your clit." Hermione began to gently rub her clit against him, trying to suppress her growing arousal. "You'll remember me licking your pussy, long and slow. You'll remember me sucking your clit as a fucked your sweet pussy with my fingers until you came all over my face."

"Draco…" She said, breathily. She couldn't believe that he could get her so hot just by talking her.

"Come on, Love, let's go take a shower then we'll have some breakfast."

They showered together, Draco took great pleasure in bringing her to yet another orgasm, she collapsed into his arms, trembling.

"I've got you, Love." He kissed her, tenderly. He wrapped her in a towel and carried her to their bedroom. He gently dried her and placed her in the bed, pulling the covers over her legs. "I'm going to get your breakfast."

"Draco…" Her voice was soft; she had a dreamy look in her eyes, her head was resting against the pillow which was propped against the headboard.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her when he reached to door.

"Why are you taking care of me like this?" He smiled.

"Because you're mine."

*************************************************************

Draco threw his glass into the fireplace.

'What did I do wrong? I don't fucking get it. I thought I did everything right. I tried to make her happy. I thought she was as happy as I was.

*************************************************************

They had breakfast in bed together, sharing a spinach and feta cheese omelet, fresh fruit and multigrain toast. Hermione sipped her tea and smiled at him.

"I was planning to go to Valencia for the day, to take some photos. Would you like to come with me?"

"I'd love to, my sweet, but I have a few errands that I need to take care of today. You go, have a good time and we'll have dinner together later, ok?" She tried not to look disappointed, she knew it was selfish of her to want to completely monopolize his time, but she couldn't help being disappointed. Draco looked at her; he could see 'that look' and he hated to be the one that disappointed her but in this case, it had to be done. He got out of bed and levitated the tray to the dresser. He moved to her side of the bed and sat across from her.

"Don't give me that sweet pouty look, Mina. I promise I won't be long. You won't even miss me."

Hermione leaned in and kissed him. "I always miss you when we're not together." Draco had to suppress the unexpected shiver that ran down his back at her words. He pulled her to him, deepening their kiss, savoring the sweetness of her mouth. His heart was pounding in his ears. No woman had ever made him feel like this before. Hermione moaned softly as she leaned into him and began to caress his chest. Draco pulled back slowly, kissing her softly.

"Come on, Love, let's finish up so you can get ready."

"Are you going to keep me company while I get dressed?" She smiled hopefully.

"Not this time, Love, I have to meet someone in about 30 minutes so I'm going to get ready in the guest room while you get ready in here." Hermione looked down, trying to hide the disappointed look on her face. Draco lifted her chin with his finger so she would at him. "Mina, it's not that I don't want to keep you company, it's that I can't." He buried his fingers in her hair; he could feel her settle into his touch. "Love, I don't know if I have the will-power to watch you rub my favorite lotion all over your sexy body and not attack you." She giggled and blushed. "If I had a choice, I would spend all day here, in this bed, with you, everyday. But today, we can't."

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Can you meet me for lunch?"

"I will be finished around 3pm so why don't we have an early dinner together, instead?" She nodded, happily. "Ok, my sweet, get your sexy bum moving so I can get ready too." He pulled the covers off of her legs; Hermione leaned forward to kiss him, letting on leg dangle off of the bed. Draco gave her a peck on the lips then pulled away, and gave her a wicked smile; she knew he was going to do something deliciously naughty. He pushed her back against the pillows and buried his face between her thighs. He lapped at her warm, moist center quickly; spreading her delicate folds, sucking at her clit as he slid his fingers in and out of her hungry pussy. Hermione moaned, holding his head in place, thrusting her pussy towards his mouth. Her body began to tremble.

"Oh Gods…" She whispered. She was so close; her eyes were closed tight waiting for her blissful release.

Then Draco pulled away and looked at her. Hermione's face was flushed, her legs were spread; she looked so wanton and he loved it. She opened her eyes, the look of lust and desperation written all over her face. He said nothing, he simply smiled at her and licking his lips. Draco expected her to beg him to continue, but she didn't. Instead, she looked into his eyes, smiled devilishly as she brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking on them slowly. She ran her hand down her body and began to tease her clit. His mouth was dry as he watched her. She pinched her nipple and closed her eyes when two then three fingers began to thrust into her pussy. She moaned softly as she felt that familiar tightness again. She opened her eyes and looked at Draco as she worked her pussy. He was fisting his cock as he watched her with hungry eyes. Hermione pressed against her g-spot as she flicked her clit making her both tremble.

She looked into Draco's eyes, "I wanna suck your cock, now."

He moved to the head of the bed and knelt next to her head. Draco couldn't stifle his moan as Hermione took him deep into her throat. She sucked at him, greedily, as she worked her pussy.

Draco felt himself losing control; he grabbed the headboard as his muscles tightened.

"Mina!!" He came hard and she swallowed every drop. He looked her, with a smug smile on her face. She knew she had gotten him and he wasn't going to let that go. Hermione was still toying with her pussy, keeping herself on the brink. He could tell that it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge. He looked into her eyes as he began to massage her clit. Hermione gasped and began to thrust her fingers faster until she cried out, her entire body was on fire, her pussy was pulsing as she felt her juices coat her hand. Draco leaned down and kissed her.

"I got you." She said, slyly.

"And I got you, too." He kissed her again. "And now I only have 15 minutes to get ready for my meeting, greedy girl." She smiled then gave him a mock surprised face.

"Me? Greedy? You're the one that attacked me when I was trying to get out of bed. Don't tease, Lover…" She said, smugly and got out of bed. Draco reached to pinch her bum but she ran so she was out of his reach.

"Cheeky little thing…" He shook his head, then gathered his clothes and headed to the guest room to get dressed. He summoned on of the Wesley, the house-elf, and asked to tell Jacob that he was going to be a few minutes late and that their meeting would be in the study.

After showering and dressing, he went to check on Hermione; he didn't want her to look for him in the study. When he walked into the bedroom suite, he found her putting her hair in a ponytail in the washroom. She was dressed in a red sundress and thong sandals.

"You know you look like a fourth year when you have your hair like that." She made a face at him. "Are you ready to go?"

"In a few minutes, why?"

"I'm going into my meeting and I wanted to see you before it started." He walked over to her and touched her cheek gently. "I'm gonna miss you, my beautiful girl." Before she could say anything, Draco brought his mouth to hers, giving her the most loving; tender kiss. "I'll see you when you get back. Have a good time and be safe. I'll see you later."

Hermione could only nod. The kiss had taken her breath away. She watched him walk away and felt her heart flutter. She took a deep breath and let it out then began to pack up her rucksack with her muggle camera, her mobile phone, her wallet, sunscreen, a book and a sweater. She made her way to the port-key location and she was off for the day. Draco watched her leave from the window.

"Thank you for waiting, Jacob, I do appreciate it."

"Not a problem, Draco, I've always liked it out here, although I have to say, I was very surprised to receive your owl. The last time we spoke, you were quite adamant that you would never need my services in this capacity."

"Yes, well, things have changed. Did you bring what I requested?"

"Of course, there are several selections for you to look at. If none are to your liking, we can discuss alternatives." Draco simply nodded.

After a few hours with Jacob, decisions were made and he was on his way. Draco looked at the clock; Hermione would be back in about two hours, which gave him very little time to complete his tasks. He picked up his list and apparated away.

Hermione returned to the villa around 5 pm, she had a few shopping bags to put away so she headed to the bedroom before looking for Draco. She took a quick shower and when she came out, much to her surprise, she found a box tied up with a red velvet bow on her side of the bed. She opened it to find a white silk slip dress that buttoned down the front. She opened the card.

My beautiful girl,

This is going to be

an evening that we'll

never forget. Please put this

on and meet me on the lanai.

Yours, Draco

She couldn't help but squeal, quietly. She had never been spoiled like this; it was a very heady feeling. Hermione took her time preparing for their special evening; smoothing on his favorite scented body lotion, and her new white lacy thong knickers. After putting on the Abalone earrings and necklace he had bought for her, she stood in front of the full length mirror, examining her body. She smiled, approving of what she saw. Hermione worked curl softening potion through her hair then combed it with her fingers, her hair fell into delicate ringlets. She applied a light amount of mascara and pink lip gloss then reached for her dress. The silk felt like cool, soft decadence against her skin. She smoothed the fabric as eh moved toward the mirror. When she looked up, she smiled as she felt her nipples harden.

'_I look sexy, really sexy.'_ It had taken her a very long time to accept her body; being with Draco, she was learning how to love her body. She walked over to the closet and tried to decide on a pair of shoes. After a few moments of contemplation, she stared at her French manicured toes and decided not to cover them with shoes.

Hermione walked out onto the lanai and was greeted by thousands of beautiful flowers. There were twinkling lights everywhere. She wandered around, in awe, taking in the scenery. She never saw him watching her. He had been watching her from the moment she walked into the house. He couldn't help himself, he wanted to see her reaction to the dress and he loved watching her when she didn't know he was watching. She had this child-like wonder that she hid from others that was absolutely adorable. The combination of vixen and innocent was just too addicting for words.

"Draco? Draco, are you here?" He could hear the nervousness in her voice. He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Hermione relaxed against him, closing her eyes.

"Were you worried about me, Love?" He began to gently rub her stomach. She turned around in his arms.

"I've missed you." She stood on her tip-toes and pulled him into a deep, soulful kiss. Draco moaned, pulling her close and letting his hands caress her body over the silk. He loved how well her body fit against his. He could kiss her forever but now was not the time; he had other plans, first.

"I missed you, too, my sweet. Now, come with me, I have a few surprises for you."

Draco walked her to the table that was set with beautiful china and fine crystal. He pulled out her chair for her then sat down next to her. He rang a bell and a well dressed man and woman brought out the first course. Hermione smiled at Draco, he knew that she wasn't completely comfortable with being served by house-elves; this was just a little detail that would make her more comfortable. They shared large shrimp cocktail and Hermione told him all about her day in Valencia. The servers cleared the table then brought out a steaming bowl of pasta and began to serve them.

"It smells delicious." She said to the woman who was serving her. The woman looked at Draco, who nodded his head, giving her permission to speak.

"I would love to take credit for this lovely meal, but I cannot. Mr. Malfoy did all of the preparations, we merely did the shopping and the serving for him. Enjoy your evening."

Hermione looked at Draco with a completely shocked look on her face. He blushed, sheepishly and wondered what it was about this woman that made him blush like this.

"What? It's not like you didn't know I could cook." He tried to sound gruff and stoic but all of that melted away when he felt her soft hand against his cheek and her lips touch his.

"You are an incredibly wonderful, talented, giving man. Thank you for bring so much joy into my life." Draco felt the warmth of her words penetrate his very soul as she rested for forehead against his. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears; she really knew what to say to make swoon like a wide eyed schoolboy.

"Here, close your eyes and taste. Tell me what you think of it, honestly." Draco fed her a forkful of the pasta with the creamy sauce. Hermione couldn't stop herself from moaning when she tasted the savory sauce. She licked her lips, savoring the decadent cheesy flavor then slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"What do you think, Love? Do you like it?" Hermione nodded, she could feel her cheeks growing warm. "Mina, you're blushing; why are you blushing?"

"The sauce… it reminds me of you." She blushed and bit her bottom lips as she looked at him; a devilish twinkle in her eye.

"What? What do you mean it reminds you of me?"

Hermione licked her lips slowly and looked into his eyes. "It's like you…Salty, tangy, almost smoky tasting and completely addiction. I love the way it caresses my taste buds."

This time it was Draco's turn to blush. He tried to turn away, to conceal his embarrassment, but it didn't work. There was no hiding it.

"Woman, do you possess an 'edit buffer' or does everything that comes into your mind come out of your mouth?"

She smiled at him, almost smugly, "You did ask me what I thought, so I told you. You're the one that made a sauce that sinfully delicious, that also makes me think about how much I love tasting you." Draco groaned but he was also smiling. She was too much, she had him wrapped around her little finger and she knew it.

"You're a cheeky little bugger, Miss Mina." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"I know, and you love it." Draco rolled his eyes.

They had a lovely dinner together then moved to poolside to have dessert. Draco thanked the servers and dismissed them for the evening after handing each of them an envelope. The woman opened hers as she was walking away from them; she stopped suddenly and turned to look at Draco.

"Thank you for your help, Trina. Have a nice evening." He nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you…Thank you so much, Mr. Malfoy. You…You and Miss Mina have a nice evening, too. Again, thank you so much."

Hermione looked at Draco, almost suspiciously. "Draco, what did you do?" He shrugged and leaned in to give her a kiss but she pulled away; giving him the look that said she wanted an answer. He sighed.

"I paid them both for helping me with all of this, that's all."

"How much did you pay them?" She knew she shouldn't ask but it was too late now.

"Um, well, I was rushing and I'm not so sure what the exchange rate is now, I think it was, um, $2000 pounds."

Hermione began to cough. "What? Don't you think that's a bit…too generous?"

"Do you like all of this?"

"Yes." She blushed.

"Then it was worth it, you're worth it." He kissed her, softly, on the lips. "Would you like to have some dessert now?"

"Yes, please."

He offered her a spoonful of the beautiful dessert that was sitting before them. Hermione closed her eyes, savoring the sweet, creamy confection.

"Draco, that's amazing. What is it? And can I have more." He smiled, proudly.

"It's called Zuppa Ingelese, it's kind of like a trifle." She slid the dessert cup out of his hand and dug into the dessert. "I'm glad you like it." Hermione simply nodded and continued to attack the dessert. "Hey! Aren't you going to share?"

"Nope, if you're nice, I won't eat the unguarded one that's sitting on the table." She grinned.

He couldn't help but laugh, she was so silly and he loved it. They finished their desserts and cuddled on the oversized chaise lounge by the pool, chatting and sipping a nicely aged port. Draco kissed Hermione's head and gave her a gentle squeeze. She looked at him and smiled.

"I have one more surprise for you, Mina." Hermione sat up and looked at him. "I came here thinking that this was going to be just a simple, boring vacation. I never expected to have my life changed so completely in one night. Thank you for bringing me so much joy, and laughter." He handed her a small velvet box; Hermione took it with shaky hands. She looked from him to the box and back to him.

"Draco?"

"Just open it, Love." Very slowly, she opened the box and gasped. She ran her fingers along the curves along the edges of the silver and gold Movado watch. Tears began to run down her cheeks. Draco took the watch out of the box for her and placed it in her hand. "Look, Love, it's magically inscribed." He took out his wand and tapped the watch face, revealing the words.

'Until the ends of time…' he turned the watch over, 'I am yours and you are mine.'

She looked at him; she couldn't hold back her tears as he placed it onto her wrist. Hermione felt his warm, soft lips against hers and she felt her resolve disappear as she melted into his arms.

"Tonight is for you, My Love," was all he said, before scooping her up into her arms and carrying her into their bedroom suite. He set her down next to the bed while he sat on the edge and unbuttoned her dress. He slid it off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

"You are so beautiful, Hermione." She tried to put up her hand to stop him from saying her name but he merely kissed her fingers. "That's who you are, my Hermione. I don't care what you want to call yourself; you will always be my Hermione." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her lovingly as his hands explored her body. Draco could feel her hot tears on his cheeks. They made love for the very first time. He felt their souls become one for the very first time. It took his breath away. When they climaxed together, they held each other as tightly as they could, trying to make the moment last forever. Draco kissed her gently on the lips as he wiped her tears; her body was trembling, her breathing was labored.

"I love you, Hermione" he whispered. She said nothing; she simply clung to him and wept. He didn't care that she hadn't said it back to him. He could feel her love for him and that was all that mattered at the moment. It was the happiest moment of his life.

He woke the next morning and she was gone. He hired the best investigators in Europe to find her but to no avail. After six months, Blaise and Pansy finally intervened.

"Draco, she's not ready to be found, you know that. Maybe she just needs time, Mate."

"Yes, until she's ready, you need to focus your energy on something else or you're going to drive yourself mad."

That's when the idea of the restaurant was born. 'Mina', the restaurant, was inspired by their time in Ibiza. He even based the color scheme on photos that she had left behind. The restaurant logo was a silhouette of her with the sunset behind her. He missed her, that hadn't stopped but the restaurant helped to keep him busy.

When Pansy told him that she was back in town, he didn't know how to react. He missed her and a part of him was still hurt by her leaving him. If it wasn't for Pansy, he wouldn't have even considered speaking to her.

"Draco, from what you've told us, she's not the same person now that she was when with you in Ibiza. I don't know what's changed but something has. Give her a chance, Draco, you wouldn't have done all of this if you didn't still…love her." He was going to argue with her but he knew he couldn't. And now here he sat with a second bottle of Fire Whiskey emptied and still feeling miserable. 'Love wasn't supposed to hurt this much, was it?' The tears stung his face as he wiped his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione dragged herself out of bed and went to the washroom. Her eyes were puffy, her cheeks were tear-streaked. She splashed cool water on her face, and ran her fingers through her hair. Her eyes focused on the necklace and smiled sadly then walked back to the bedroom, put on his dress shirt and went to find Draco.

She opened the study door slowly; the room was only illuminated by the fire in the fireplace. She closed the door behind her but didn't move.

"Why are you here?" His voice was so cold, so harsh. She knew she deserved it but it didn't make it hurt any less. Hermione retrieved a throw pillow from the loveseat, placed it between his feet and sat down. She took his hand in hers; he tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. He rested her head on his knee and said nothing for a few moments. When she began to speak, her voice was quiet but clear.

"My Nan died a year and a half ago. She was my best friend. When I lost her, I didn't know if I was going to survive. Shortly after she passed, I received a letter from her solicitor stating that I needed to come to his office. My Nan had left her entire estate to me with one stipulation, that I fulfill one of her wishes. That's how I ended up in Ibiza. She had left a letter for me saying that she didn't want me to have the regrets that she had lived with her entire life. When she was our age, she met a man that she fell madly in love with but they were from two different worlds. She wasn't strong enough stand up to her family and her friends, she walked away from him. She took the safe road and regretted it her entire life. Nana was afraid that I was living too sheltered of a life. That I would never know joy, or love. She had met Harry and Ron, she thought that they were ok but she knew that I was wasting my time with them. She said that they weren't for me, they were smothering me."

Draco sighed; he didn't like feeling her so close, no; that wasn't it. He did like having her that close; that was the problem. He didn't want to forgive her for hurting him but he loved her. With every fiber of his being, he wished he didn't, but he did. He began to stroke her hair; he felt her body relax against him.

"Nan always called me Mina; it always made me feel special, loved. I thought what you and I had was just a fling, I could handle that. But then things changed and I got scared. What you said…I couldn't believe it. Those words were meant for other people, not me."

Draco turned her face toward him. "Hermione, I said I love you. That hasn't changed." He wiped her tears with his thumb.

"I tried to forget how you made me feel, Draco. I went back to school in the states and tried to forget about you but I couldn't. That's why I came back; as much as you scared me to death, I don't stay away from you."

Draco sighed, "Hermione, what do you want from me? I can't take this uncertainty and pain anymore." He watched her unhook her necklace then turn toward him; she was kneeling before him.

She cleared her throat and took his hand in hers as she looked into his eyes. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?" She slid a men's diamond ring onto his left ring finger.

"What?" He stuttered.

"I know I haven't done anything to deserve you or us but… I can promise you that I will love you with all my heart and…" Hermione was crying and shaking; she felt completely exposed. Draco was staring at her; he hadn't said anything in quite some time. She started to back away from him; his non-response was the answer she feared most. Hermione stood and was about to move toward the door. She knew that this was a possibility but the reality hurt so much more. She bit her lip to stifle her sob.

Draco was completely stunned; everything that he wanted had just been laid in his lap, almost literally. She not only wanted him, she wanted him forever; she wanted to be his wife. She actually proposed to him. He glanced at the diamond ring on his finger, mesmerized. When he looked up, he saw that she was crying and moving away from him.

"NO!" He practically lunged at her, stopping her in her tracks. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all of the love and passion that was coursing through his body. Draco eased them down onto the thick plush carpet and continued to smother her with kisses. He buried his fingers into her hair, and then let his kisses traveled along her jaw and down her neck. His robe had fallen open; his growing member was rubbing against her warm folds. Draco looked into Hermione's eyes, she was still crying. His voice was soft and gently.

"I'm not letting you go again, Mina. I would be honored to spend the rest of my life being your husband." He peppered her face with kisses, making her cry and giggle at the same time. "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes." Hermione hugged him as tightly as she could, trying to stop her tears.

Draco pulled away from her for a moment and smiled as he wiped her tears. "There's one thing, my sweet, I've been holding onto this for quite a while." He kissed her nose and retrieved something from the table next to the winged back chair. He pulled Hermione up so she was sitting in front of him. The light from the fire was dancing in his eyes.

"Um… I've been holding onto this for you…" He took her left hand and slid a 5 carat oval shaped solitaire diamond ring onto her ring finger. Hermione looked at the ring then looked at him with almost a confused look on her face. "I've known that I've wanted to spend my life with you since the first time you fell asleep in my arms. This was your final surprise that night."

"I…I don't understand…" she whispered.

He smiled, "I'm not the only one that gets an engagement ring. Yours has been waiting for you for a year."

"Draco…" Her tears began to fall again.

"I never had the opportunity to do this, officially, so I'm doing it now. Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest man in the world; Hermione, will you marry me?"

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" Hermione's voice was shaky as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Only if you say yes."

Hermione hugged him around his neck, she could feel his arms wrap around her middle. She pressed her lips to his ear and whispered. "Yes…"

Draco apparated them back to the bedroom where they made love then Hermione fell asleep in his arms. Draco couldn't sleep, not just yet. He couldn't believe she was really his, that she truly wanted to spend her life with him. He slid out of bed, and went to the desk by the window. He wrote a short note; then summoned his eagle owl. When the owl had flown out of sight, she climbed back into bed with Hermione, pulled her into his arms, kissed her and fell into a deep sleep; Draco was happy at last.

********************

The eagle owl tapped lightly on the bedroom window of a stately looking manor. The man groaned as his wife wiggled out of his embrace and moved toward the window.

"This better be important, Love. I don't take kindly to interruptions when I'm ravaging my wife." She merely rolled her eyes and opened the window. She removed the note from the eagle owl's talons, gave it a treat then the bird flew away. As she read the note, she couldn't help but giggle with glee.

"Woman, get your sexy ass back in bed. The letter can wait." She walked over to his side of the bed and smiled. "What's that look for?" He asked. She said nothing, she simply kissed him warmly on the lips. "Are you going to tell me?"

"My plan worked." Blaise sat up and looked at his wife.

"Pansy, what are you talking about?"

"Draco and Hermione, the note was from Draco…" Blaise gave his wife a suspicious look.

"Pans, what did you do?" She fidgeted nervously.

"Nothing really; I just asked Hermione if she wanted to go to lunch and we ended up at Mina's." Blaise covered his face with his hand. He knew far more than he wanted to about what went down with Draco and Hermione and all he could do was expect the worst. His wife's meddling rarely turned out well and he frequently had to clean up after her and was not looking forward to doing it again.

"And?" He asked, sternly.

"They left the restaurant together and well, the owl simply said "Thank you."

"You know you really shouldn't meddle in other people's affairs, Pans, it's going to backfire on you one of these days and I'm not going to be around to fix it."

"But today was not that day." She leaned in and kissed him, hoping to distract him and diffuse his anger. It worked.

*********************************

Hermione felt a warm hand caressing her cheek as she began to wake up. She opened her eyes to find Draco looking at her with his head resting on her pillow.

"I love waking up next to you." He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Me, too" she smiled.

"Do you have any plans today, Mina?"

"Um, I don't think so, why?"

He smiled, devilishly. "It's a surprise. Send an owl to your job and tell them that you're going to be taking a few personal days. Then take a quick shower, I'll be right back." She had no idea what he had planned but she was excited about it nonetheless.

Draco returned 30 minutes later, Hermione was clad in one of his silk bathrobes; her hair was hanging in soft waves at her shoulders. He walked over and handed her a big box.

"Open it, Love."

She sat on bed and carefully opened the box. She couldn't help but gasp. She pulled out a cream silk slip dress, similar to the one from 'that night'.

"The minister can be here in 30 minutes if you say yes." He looked at her, hopefully.

"You're serious?" She asked in disbelief.

"My heart has hurt for an entire year, missing you. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be married to you, Hermione."

She looked at him, in disbelief, as she contemplated the possibilities. Draco merely nodded, reassuring her that he was serious.

"Yes…"

"Yes?"

She nodded and smiled.

Within one hour, Draco and Hermione stood in front of a minister exchanging vowing, a year later than he had planned. After the ceremony, the happy couple sent an owl to Pansy and Blaise then took a port-key to Ibiza for a romantic honeymoon day and night.

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione lay with her head on his bare chest as she drew circles on his stomach.

"For what, Love?"

"For not giving up on me, on us, I love you, Draco."

"I love you, Mrs. Malfoy."


End file.
